Twilight after Eclipse
by lad laughsalot
Summary: Bella is sleeping next to Edward. Her body heat lies against his cool skin. She just happens to be wearing an attractive high-thigh night gown… For Edward, temptation strikes. Will he be able to fight his desires, both physical and vampire alike? ROD!
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight after Eclipse**

**Story Grabber: Bella is sleeping next to Edward. Her body heat lies against his cool skin. She just happens to be wearing an attractive high-thigh night gown… For Edward, temptation strikes. Will he be able to fight his desires, both physical and vampire alike? Or will he give in? Read to find out!**

**Ed's POV**

**--**

**"I can't believe we're finally in college!" Bella screamed in our new dorm. Along with some "positive reinforcement" I was able to land us a dorm together in a luxurious, elite college in Nova Scotia especially for people of my "kind."**

**"Yeah," I said, "It's finally happened."**

**"Tell me what you're thinking," she said.**

**"Aren't I the one who usually says that?" I asked, jokingly.**

**"Just tell me already!" She screamed of anticipation. "I surrender all my thoughts to **_**you**_**!"**

**"Fine," I said, "I'm thinking about how great it'll be to finally be alone with you; to sleep in the same bed—safely, to not worry about your pesky father or that disgusting, mangy mutt Jacob—"**

**"Leave him out of this," she said, her face turned serious. I can't understand how she could gain such a bond with a stinking dog like Jacob… I shutter at the thought. But then again, how could she develop a bond—love, she calls it—with a creature like me? I looked at her face and remembered that day I'd left her in the forest, the way her face crashed when I'd told her we were leaving. I can't even imagine how that felt. I wasn't there for her and he was…. She deserved better.**

**"I'm sorry…in my high, I forgot how much you care for that, that **_**thing **_**that you call a friend."**

**"Just please leave him out of this," she said.**

**"Well," I said, changing the subject, "I think it's time for you to hit the hay. She looked down at her watch. **

"**Yeah," she said, instantly perking up, "We have classes in the morning! I'll just go change."**

**I waited and listened to her bustle around in the bathroom, imagining her brush her teeth, comb her hair, change.**

**When she emerged, she was indeed the sexiest creature--human and vampire alike-- I've ever seen. Her hair was down in the style I love, her lips glossed, her skin glowed in the dim light (I'd turned the lights down...they could really put a damper on the mood), her teeth gleamed, her neckline looked so succulent...**

**"So, how do I look?"**

**"Honestly?"**

**"No, lie to me."**

**"You look absolutely eatable."**

**"Whoa there tiger," she giggled, "I thought I'd do something special for the occasion."**

**"Good job," I said growling. I hadn't eaten in 4 days... I thought I could control myself, but I'm struggling... I don't know what's stronger...the urge to make love for the first time...or for blood...I crouched down in the same position I did that day when we were in my room, low to the ground, my legs paused in pounce.**

**"What're you doing?" Bella asked as a playful look danced across her face with a hint of distress.**

**"Are you afraid of me, Bella?" I asked her in response.**

**"What do you think?" she asked me, one eyebrow rising.**

**"I don't think, I know... and I know you are afraid of me..."**

**"Edward, I don't--" Before she could finish, I'd already pounced, our forms on the bed now. Her face read shock, and I loved every minute of it. I was tired of being gentle... it was time to bring out the beast.**

**"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" She asked surprised.**

**"That all depends on what you're thinking."**

**"I'm thinking you're about to turn me."**

**For a minute, I pondered this. I'd always feared it in the past. Feared that she would lose her soul like the rest of us. But then I thought of the pluses; the fact that I wouldn't have to worry about anyone attacking her, she'd be able to fend for herself, and, it was what she wanted...I'd made my decision.**

**"Tonight," I started, "you will become like us." A smile instantly appeared on her face.**

**"Finally," she said and kissed me. Neither one of us held back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight after Eclipse: part 2**

**Story Grabber: It's right after Bella and Edward's wedding. Bella has a strong desire for a delicious slice of her wedding cake. For Bella, temptation strikes! Will she be able to resist her desires, both human and…oh wait…just human? ROD to find out!!**

**Bella's POV**

"**I can't believe it!" I said, still in shock to Alice. "I'm married."**

"**Yes!" Alice replied, "You are! And isn't it wonderful?!"**

**I began to sputter and she gave up on trying to make me feel like a normal bride.**

"**Goodness, Bella! Will you just be happy already?"**

**I sighed and said, "Maybe I'll be… normal… with some cake in my system," trying to be more lighthearted. **

"**Right, right! How could I forget? It's an American tradition that you and your **_**husband**_**—"she said, putting sultry emphasis on the word "—should have the first slice of cake, **_**after**_** you throw the bouquet!"**

**Alice began pushing me with a little too much force through the crowd. **

"**Alice, you know you might be going a little overboard with this wedding thing—" I started nervously.**

**Just then, as if on some sort of universal cue, Edward appeared, stopping Alice dead in her tracks.**

"**Alice," he said simply, removing my hands from hers and taking them into his, "Please stop."**

** My emotions were obvious as I let out a sigh of relief. **

**He held my face in his hands, bringing my lips closer to his.**

"**My darling Bella," he started, "You've sacrificed so much… for instance, your pride—" he joked, stopping to look around at the décor, knowing that Alice went way overboard.**

"**She did out-do herself didn't she?" I asked.**

"**You know I never knew it was possible."**

**We leaned into each other to stifle the laughing.**

"**So, what is it, my dear Bella, do you want the most at this very moment?" he said, sarcastically.**

**A giggle escaped through my lips as I said, "All I want is a slice of cake, Edward."**

"**Then it's yours you… beautiful, beautiful bride!" **

**He held his hand out, asking, "Shall we?"**

"**We shall!" I replied and he escorted me to the dining table.**

**Just then, Edward glanced over at Alice who had that oh too familiar look on her face. He looked down with a fake smile and said, "Maybe we shouldn't get any cake."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because…."**

"**Because… what?"**

"**Just because," he said, redirecting me away from the cake.**

**Knowing he couldn't do anything to prevent me from getting cake without drawing attention to himself, I ran over to the cake table. Unfortunately, I didn't stop short enough and ran into the actual table (not realizing that my dress was hooked on to the table), knocking the cake into Carlisle, who stepped back to avoid the cake, slamming hard into Esme who fell hard into a bridesmaid, creating a domino effect. There was a combination of shrieks and laughter in the air as I saw the dress get ripped off my body (from being hooked on the table) in a flash. I tried covering my scarcely clothed body with my clad arms.**

**Crap…so that's what Alice saw.**

"**Oops."**

As I pause to check my surroundings, to let my eyes scam over the crowd, I see Edward wearing his "I told you so" face, looking so empathetic and beautiful. I see Alice's face, so apologetic and beautiful. I see Emmet's and Jasper's faces, trying to stifle back their laughter, both so beautiful. I see Carlisle and Esme trying to gain their composure while picking themselves off of the ground, also beautiful. When I try to look over at Rosalie, I get distracted by the little, beautiful girl that looked all too familiar. Her small, porcelain features, too perfect to be human. As the gears started to turn in my head, I'd realized that this was going to be the worst day of my life.

It was Jane dressed as a flower girl...

The Volturi were here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Grabber: I been distracted by the little, beautiful girl that looked all too familiar. Her small, porcelain features, too perfect to be human. As the gears started to turn in my head, I'd realized that this was going to be the worst day of my life.**

**It was Jane dressed as a flower girl....**

**The Volturi were here.**

**"How could nobody realize this was happening?!" I screamed hysterically at Alice.**

**"How does a big clan of vampires get past a… a… big clan of vampires?!!!!"**

**"Calm yourself, Bella," Edward warned. "No one saw this coming—"**

**"But how? _How!!! _"I yelled, my face inches from his. "Isn't this supposed to be 'the greatest day of my life' or something? You guys couldn't hire some security?"**

**"You're becoming hysterical, Bella," said Jasper. "Calm yourself."**

**And, within an instant, I was calm... involuntarily, of course.**

**Now in a calmer voice I started, "I'm just saying…."**

**"Yes, and we understand, Bella," said Carlisle. "I personally apologize for these misfortunes on your wedding day." Esme walked over to Carlisle's side and put her hand on his shoulder.**

**"So do I, Bella. This was supposed to be your dream wedding!" said Alice.**

**I looked at her sternly.**

**"Okay, _my_ dream wedding, but who cares?"**

**Edward wrapped his arm around me, pressed my head to his beautiful, chiseled chest, and sighed, sympathizing. I pulled away from him.**

**"Okay, vamps, this is no time for touchy-feely public showing of affection—Edward…and Esme—"I glared at them, "—We have to find out what they want. Jasper, Alice, keep everyone calm. Emmett, Rosalie, run the perimeter. Carlisle, Esme, see how many vamps are here. Edward, you stick with me. Okay team, Break!"**

**Every last one of them stared at me.**

**"What?" I asked, frustrated, "We have to get moving!"**

**"What the hell?" said Emmett, just as confused as I was, showing it on his face.**

**"Vamps, Bella? Vamps?" said Rosalie.**

**"I thought _I_ was the leader of this coven," said Carlisle in a joking tone.**

**Esme just giggled.**

**"Wow, Bells… didn't know you had it in you… 'Okay team, Break'?" said Alice.**

**"I'm still trying to get over the whole 'vamps' thing," said Jasper.**

**I looked over at Edward's smirking face.**

**"You know, Bella, when you talk like this, you're pretty…well, attractive."**

**"Okay, nice, Edward but we can consummate later. Right now we need to find Aro… or see if he's here, at least."**

**"He's here," said Edward.**

**"Then let's get going, guys!"**

**I looked over at Emmett and Jasper, who were both trying not to laugh.**

**"What now?"**

**Emmett snickered and then let, "…consummate…" escape from between his lips.**

**"Oh, grow up!"**

**That'd done it… it was full blown laughter now.**

**"Okay, everyone. Let's do what the…very excited… Bella said."**

**And with that, they were gone. Edward remained by my side.**

**"What to do now, Coach?" he stifled out of his snickering.**

**"Now… okay first stop laughing…now, we find Aro—"**

**"Well, don't look too far!" I heard from behind me, and then emerged Aro with his minions, all in white--WHITE! Crisp, clean white.**

**"Trying to out-do the bride, Aro?" asked Edward.**

**"Well," blushed Aro's translucent skin…or, rather, he would have blushed if he still could, "I do try my best to look my best!"**

**He laughed. Hardy-Har-Har.**

**"What have we done to be pleasured by your arrival?" I could hear the anger in Edward's voice.**

**"Oh, calm down, eager Edward. I've come to congratulate you two. You really do make a lovely couple," he said, his eyes wandering over my face, then Edward's. "And, I come bearing gifts! But I must ask Bella, why are you still in nothing but a slip? Haven't you had time to change, or rather, to dress?"**

**Forgetting that I was nearly naked, I plastered my arms across my scarcely clothed bodes. "Well, no," I said, blushing, "Not in all this commotion." Edward stepped in front of me to preserve what little dignity I still clung to with dear life.**

**"Oh, right. I'd forgotten you weren't yet a vampire. You must change her soon, Edward. You don't want to violate our deal, do you?"**

**"If the only reason you've come is to congratulate us, then why is Jane dressed as a flower girl? Why the disguise, not to mention the intrusion?" said Edward, changing the subject.**

**"Well," Aro started nervously, Marcus felt as if we weren't invited…absurd, isn't it? Yes, well, then he came up with the brilliant plan of infiltration. He can be so inventive, don't you know?" He smiled.**

**"All the same I think that Bella and the rest of the Cullens all deserve an apology. You'd shocked us all with your presence."**

**"Ah, my sincerest apologies dear Cullens. We really are sorry for the surprise. And now, on a happier note; gifts!" Aro seemed as content as a child in a candy store, gliding in his white colored robe, spinning in a circular motion. "For Edward, a ring that has been in our coven for generations and generations." The ring was gold in metal, with an emerald about an inch in diameter in the center, surrounded by small, little specks of rubies. "And for Bella, a necklace most dear to my heart."**

**Aro wrapped the piece of jewelry around my neck. For a necklace, it was very heavy. The metal here was also gold but was embedded with rubies an inch and a half in diameter with small, petite specks of emerald dust surrounding them.**

**"I do hope you like it, dears. Once again, _mi dispiace_. Now, I think we should be going, don't you?"**

**And with that, they were gone as quick as they came.**

**"Now that that's over, my dear Mrs. Edward Cullen, I think it is time we consummate, don't you agree?" said Edward, handing me a glass of sparkling cream soda (since neither of us were old enough to drink alcohol)and wrapping his arm around mine.**

**"Well, Mr. Edward Cullen," I responded, "I think that would be most good…most good indeed." I'd adopted a horrible English accent.**

**As we walked inside the Cullen's monstrosity of a house, the booming laughter of Emmett could be heard along with the discreet snickering of Jasper.**

**And somehow, someway, I knew Esme, Alice, Carlisle, and Rosalie were smiling with them**.


End file.
